Mark IX
|main = Status System, Flight System, J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System, Anti-icing System, Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Enhanced Composite Armor With Ceramic Plating & Silicon-Infused Steel, Fiberglass Frame, Titanium Plating |special = -- |other = -- |replaced = Mark VIII |followed = Mark X |image2 = }} The Mark IX (9'), was the ninth suit created and built by Tony Stark, to surpass the 'Mark VIII, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit was another basic Iron Man suit, that was created by Tony. Bearing much resemblance to it's predecessor, it retains the famous gold and red color scheme, that takes the identity of Iron Man, with the exception of the redesigned colored plates and the rough-edged mask, a feature that is unique with the suit. It is equipped with a vast variety of weapons as well, and just like it's predecessors, retains the signature repulsor weapons that was used in the previous Mark suits. Armor Design The Mark IX's designs are almost similar to that of the Mark VII, only that it is more refind and is not as bulky as the Mark VII is. It has the usual Red and Gold color scheme in it's armor plating, and has a jetpack equipped on the back of the armor. Armor Capabilities This armor has no known special abilities. Armor Features Weaponry Repulsors The Mark IX has the signature repulsors of the Iron Man suits. Unibeam The Mark IX has a standard circular-shaped Unibeam, and shoots out powerful blasts of energy when used. Missiles The Mark IX carries small but powerful missiles, as seen from it's fight against Pepper, as one of it's missiles fell off the armor after it was destroyed. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 When Tony summons the Iron Legion to aid in the battle against Aldrich Killian and his Extremis Soldiers, the Mark IX is one of the suits that shows up. After Pepper attacked Killian, the Mark IX targeted Pepper, but she quickly destroyed it by punching a hole through it's Arc Reactor. She then used one of its repulsors and a missile to cause an explosion that killed Killian. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: Armor redesign prototype with added maneuvering thrusters and flight capabilities. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark IX has almost the same design as the Mark VII, only some plates are redesigned and it is more refined than the previous armor. ** Because of this, it has been confused with the Mark VII especially when it appeared in Iron Man 3 as it was about to attack Pepper. Gallery Iron Man 3 File:Photo(61).jpg File:Photo(115).JPG Iron_Man_Armor_MK_9_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark IX in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_IX_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_002.jpg|Mark IX in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_IX_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_003.jpg|Mark IX in Iron Man 3 JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Photo(629).JPG| External Links & References ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Destroyed Armors